


Give Me a Sign

by crapfaerie



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Background Magnus Chase/Alex Fierro, Blitzen has great Fashion Taste, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Hearthstone is a Dork, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26407687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crapfaerie/pseuds/crapfaerie
Summary: All this time, Blitzen has done nothing but give. Hearthstone decides to give back in the sweetest way possible. How does Magnus fit into all this? Read to find out.
Relationships: Blitzen/Hearthstone
Comments: 9
Kudos: 54





	Give Me a Sign

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to say that Blitzstone is my OTP and it's not _only_ because the shipname sounds metal, but because they're like Magnus' tired camp counselor dads and I??? I love it so much???

Hearth couldn’t sleep, which was an odd thing because he usually slept like a log. Especially with Blitz laying right next to him.

Okay. Next to him would be an understatement. Blitz was sprawled over him, using Hearth as a pillow.

Hearth imagined Blitz would have the cutest snore, even if he couldn’t actually hear it. His boyfriend looked like he snored.

He pushed a lock of brown hair away from his face. Blitz shifted, moving to wrap his arms around Hearth’s middle. Warmth radiated off him.

Even then, Hearth was unable to go back to sleep. It was probably the overthinking he’d been doing a lot of these days.  
His eyes flickered to the candy-cane scarf. It was hung alongside a baby blue trenchcoat Blitz favoured a lot.  
It was a gift from Blitz, amongst many others.

Blitz had made a sunbed in his home for Hearth. He’d learnt a new language for him. Saved him multiple times. And Hearth?

Hearth felt like all that Blitz ever did was give to him. When was the last time Hearth had ever given back? Had he ever given back? What if Hearth couldn’t give back? He was as hollow as an empty ink chamber. Yet, he loved Blitzen with all his heart, right? 

There was something in there. Something Blitz found worthy of loving, and something that loved him back just as fiercely.  
Hearth was going to give back to Blitzen. It was only a matter of how.

***

“You want to what?” Magnus sputtered. Hearth thinks he might be choking on Saehrimnir. Alex gives him a helpful, if unessesarily brutal, slap on the back. “Err. Thanks, Alex.” He mumbles.

Alex smirks. “No problem.”

Hearth signs to him again, but only after making sure he wasn't in a ten-mile radius of Saehrimnir. Or _any_ choking hazard, for that matter. _I want to learn how to speak._

 _Why would you want to do that? We all understand you perfectly._ Magnus signs back.

 _True._ Hearth signs. _But I want to._

Magnus gives him a knowing look. _Does this have something to do with Blitz?_

Hearth felt his cheeks flush. _Yes._

Magnus turns to Alex. “Talk to you later?” Alex kisses his cheek in response. Then he signs for Hearth to follow.

Once they were in the privacy to Magnus’ hotel room, he starts pouring the questions on him. Exasperated, Hearth signs for him to shut up. Well, it was a bit ruder but hey! That’s ASL for you. In theory, Hearth could’ve said something else, but swearing at Magnus was fun.

Especially since the latter always signs something even ruder back.

“Okay.” Magnus, having finally calmed down, said. “What’s wrong with sign language and why do you want to talk?”

 _Blitzen learn ASL for me._ Hearth signs. _He gives, and gives and g-i-v-e-s. He spells it for emphasis. Want to give back. T-e-l-l him I love him._

“Hearth. That’s really sweet of you, but Blitz would probably cherish a tacky gift-shop Valentine’s card just as much. That guy’s beard-over-butt in love with you.”

 _I am also beard-over…_ Hearth grimaced. _I love him also. Want to tell him._

“Hearth.” Magnus sighed. He looked like he might protest. Hearth decided to take extreme action. “Okay, FINE. Just stop looking at me like that.”

Hearth grins. _Like what?_

“You know exactly what.” He says menacingly, but there is no venom in his eyes.

 _Alex waiting for you._ He signs helpfully.

“Get out.”

Hearth gives him a grateful smile before he does. _Thanks Magnus. Count on you._

***

Hearth stares at his reflection nervously. He was wearing a white sweater and black ripped jeans. 

“Relax, Hearth. You’re going to be fine.” Magnus says. He’s putting the scarf around Hearth’s neck. 

_What if my voice sounds weird?_

Magnus laughs. He’s holding two black coats. Hearth points at the longer one. “Trust me. You sounds good.” _And it’s not like Blitz wouldn’t have heard you before._ He waggles his eyebrows. Hearth throws a necktie at him, which Magnus skillfully dodges.

 _But what if he freaks out. Or something?_ Hearth signs frantically.

“You’re acting like it’s your first date all over again. Need I remind you you both acted like a married couple, even before you started dating?” Magnus frowns. “Besides, you’ve been working on this for weeks!”

That first date was an absolute disaster. Sam found them a cute little coffee shop and everything was going well until Blitz told him he loved him and Hearth just. Threw mead at him. Like that was a legitimate reaction to someone confessing their feeling for you.

Alex made fun of him for weeks. Hearth had to admit it was rather funny, if not horrifying.

Hearth spots Blitz walking in, and unfortunately, so does Magnus.

“Go get him.” Magnus says and pushes Hearth at him. The blond is not there when Hearth glances back. 

Blitz smiles widely when Hearth stumbles into his arms. He’s dressed nicer than usual. There was a rose-pattern on his bright red waistcoat. Golden buttons decorated his creamy white shirt, and his shoes are polished to perfection. 

Hearth felt his mouth go dry.

 _Hi Hearth._ Blitz signs, his fingers moving rhythmically. _It’s been a while._

Bliz had spent the last few weeks running errands for Freya. Something about mother’s day. Except weeks long. Normally Hearth would be beyond miffed to be away from Blitz so long. The Dwarf usually took Hearth with him. This time, he’d insisted hearth stay with Magnus and Co. at the Hotel. “You haven’t spent quality mutilation time with Magnus in a while.” Blitz had told him.

“So…” Bliztz said. “How are things?” He seemed to flush. That was strange. Hearth was the nervous one most of the time. Like now. So that makes both of them. Which was weird. And Hearth was definitely panicking now.

_It’s good. Everything’s great. Lots of fun. Jack is annoying._

“Oh.” He looked a bit disappointed. Did Hearth say something wrong? Even before he could actually say anything?

Hearth puts a finger under Blitzen’s chin and tilts his head to look into his eyes.

“Hearth…” Blitz is saying. There is nothing but pure adoration in Blitz’s eyes. Love. 

Hearth swallows. He opens his mouth, and then closes it. He shuts his eyes, willing the sounds to escape him mouth. 

“I… I l-love you.” It comes out all raspy and scratchy and wrong. 

Blitz is staring at him, expression unreadable. Hearth wants to crawl into his scarf and never come out.

Then, the dwarf is crying and hugging Hearth so hard he can’t breathe. 

“Gods, Hearthstone, you really outshone me. And to think I had a speech planned and everything.”

Hearth frowned. _What the h-e-l-h-e-i-m?_

Blitz shrugged. “Guess I’ll just have to get this over with.” He sinks to one knee. “Hearth. I’ve loved you all my life and bla bla bla will you be mine till Ragnarok?” He presents Hearth with a brand-new scarf.

 _Your mother made you learn that._ Hearth signed, unable to keep the goofy smile off his face.

“Yeah.” Blitz grinned. “And I'm still waiting for an answer.”

Hearth tried to say yes, but it probably came out as a weird gurgle. He only learnt how to say ‘I love you’ and he didn’t really do a good job of that. Thankfully Blitz seemed to understand.

He draped the scarf over Hearth’s neck, discarding the older one. “It’s woven with sunlight infused thread, so you don’t collapse while we’re adventuring and stuff. Mom wanted to get you a cat-shaped ring but- mmph!”

Hearth wrapped his arms around the shorter male as he melted into the kiss. _Yes._ His fingers signed. _Yes._

***

Later that night, they were back at Blitz’s apartment, right above his store in Newbury Street.

Hearth was still glowing and Blitz couldn’t keep the smile off his face.

“Hey Hearth?”

_Yes?_

“Can you say it again?”

Hearth smiles. “I love you.” He says it more clearly this time. With a bit of power to his throat.

“Love you too Hearth, but maybe not so loud next time,” Blitz winced, but he wrapped his arms around Hearth anyway.

 _Next time._ Heath signs. _I will learn to say your name. B-l-i-t-z-e-n. Like reindeer._ He adds.

There's a knock at the door. They open it to see Magnus, Alex, Sam and Co. holding a potpourri of odd gifts. “When’s the wedding, eh, big guy?” Magnus hugs them both.

He hands them the box of chocolate, two tickets to Hawaii, oversized sunhat for Blitz and cactus for Hearth. Hearth feels his eyes water all over again.

 _Magnus is my best man._ Hearth signs.

“No way! I want Magnus.”

 _You can have Alex._ He replied, which earned a “Hey!” from said demigod. _Clearly I put in more effort. I should get Magnus._

“I spent four weeks with my _mother_ to weave that scarf.”

_Spent four weeks with Magnus. Learn to talk._

“Enough with the bickering. You both are pracitally an old married couple already!” Alex complained.

 _Wedding plans?_ Hearth signed.

 _Wedding plans._ Blitz signed back. _Mother wants a huge party._

Hearth didn’t get much sleep that night either, but for a wholly different reason. 

_~FIN_

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! If you liked reading, leave a comment since I need attention as much as Hearth needs sunlight (and Blitz)


End file.
